


Una Deliciosa Feria de Amor

by lady_chibineko



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shonen ai entre Touya y Yukito, lo que puede suceder cuando una feria llega a Tomoeda. Espero que les guste... =n.n= en realidad este fic es bastante antiguo (tiene ya sus años, literalmente) xD pero recien lo estoy subiendo por aqui, smiuf...<br/>Unica advertencia: n-n cantidad excesiva de dulce :p tal y como me gusta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Deliciosa Feria de Amor

**Título: Una deliciosa feria de amor**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota1:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecientes a la serie "Card Captor Sakura" pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y Kodokawa Shoten.

**Nota2:** Esta es una historia yaoi, lo que quiere decir que se presentan relaciones chico-chico; así que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no continúe.

 

Yukito pedaleaba a toda velocidad a la casa de los Kinomoto, pues justo acababa de llegar a sus manos aquel volante hacía tan solo unos minutos antes.

Cuando Yukito recibió aquel pequeño pero significativo papelito, lo leyó primero con alegría pues se trataba de algo en lo que obviamente le se interesaría sobremanera; pero cuando llegó a aquellas palabras en un recuadrito casi al final del volante, aquella pequeña propaganda, su corazón saltó con estrépito en su propio pecho mientras que algo dentro de él le decía que la oportunidad por fin había llegado.

**********

Para ser domingo era un día muy aburrido; y Touya Kinomoto se encontraba mirando de reojo a su pequeña hermana Sakura mientras esta llevaba ya casi 40 minutos hablando en una charla compartida con su amiga Tomoyo y aquel odioso niño chino... ¿por qué rayos tenía que haberse quedado en Tomoeda?, ¿Y que diablos hablaba tanto su hermana por teléfono?, así ni siquiera podía molestarla, pues el teléfono móvil que utilizaba Sakura era pagado por la mamá de su amiga Tomoyo, así que ni por eso podía reclamarle... era un monstruo.

Touya volvió a suspirar mientras que hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos... todo un domingo aburrido. De pronto unas pisadas detrás de él lo hicieron voltearse, y al hacerlo pudo ver el sonriente rostro de su padre sonriéndole.

"Touya, hijo; ¿Te gusta la idea de salir a comer hoy a la calle?. Es que sobró un poco de dinero este mes, y creo que podemos darnos ese lujo."

Touya miró a su padre, la idea no era del todo mala; en realidad no era para nada mala, y además hacia mucho que no salían a comer juntos los tres a alguna parte. El joven asintió con una sonrisa, y vio a su padre dirigirse hacia donde la pequeña monstruo cuando de pronto un insistente timbre se dejó oír.

Touya se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrir, pero vio como su padre se le adelantaba, así que volvió a hundirse en su sitio mientras observaba como su hermana seguía parloteando por el teléfono a un promedio de 60 palabras por minuto.

De pronto pudo escuchar la voz de Yukito saludando de manera sobresaltada, y luego lo vio llegando hasta donde él estaba, se lo veía por algún motivo muy animado y exaltado.

"Hola Yuki, ¿qué te pasa?, parece como si hubieses corrido una maratón o algo por el estilo"- dijo con el desgano de siempre, y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"¿Quieres ir a una feria conmigo?"- fue todo lo que logró preguntar el joven de ojos dorados.

"¿Una feria?"- Touya miró confundido a su amigo por unos momentos.

"¡¡¡Si!!!. Una feria de dulces, ¡Una gran feria de dulces de tooooodo el mundo!!!"- dijo Yukito aún mucho más excitado que antes; y de pronto tomo una actitud en deformet cuando comenzó a hablar de todos los dulces que se señalaban en el volante que había leído hacía unos momentos; y de todas las muestras gratis, e incluso de presentaciones sobre los secretos de preparación para unos con nombres muy raros. Yukito habló de todo lo que había leído en el volante con toda la emoción del mundo; de todo, menos de uno de los atractivos principales.

Por su parte Touya miró a Yukito hablar emocionado delante suyo y de su propia familia, y al verlo de esa manera un conocido dolor invadió su pecho; un dolor que a la vez era un placer, algo tibio y reconfortante, un secreto pequeñito y a la vez tan grande que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, y por eso le dolía. Emitió una de aquellas cálidas y breves sonrisas dedicadas solo para aquellos momentos en los que como este, Touya sentía tan cerca a aquel adorable muchacho de rostro amable y mirada bonachona; y volviéndose hacia su padre como buscando alguna respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada, pudo observarlo asentir con aquella sonrisa que ya tan bien lo caracterizaba.

".... y además hay un puesto llamado "Los 100 diferentes sabores del chocolate"... ¿Puedes creerlo?... ¡100 sabores!. ¿Entonces que dices To-ya?, ¿Me acompañas, si?, ¿verdad que si?. Ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por el dinero, yo te invito... mira, traje todo mi dinero y..."- Yukito siguió hablando emocionado; parecía que su mayor alegría en la vida sería asistir a aquella mencionada feria de dulces, mientras que sacaba un sobrecito algo lleno, donde podían observarse varios billetes y monedas.

A Touya se le partió el corazón al ver a Yukito sacar sus ahorros mientras suplicaba que lo acompañara como si fuera un niñito. Entonces sintió la mano de su padre en uno de sus hombros y luego este le dijo que los amigos de Sakura habían oído por el teléfono lo que Yukito había dicho, y que la señora Sonomi enviaba una camioneta grande para que todos pudiesen ir juntos, que esta llegaría en tan solo unos 15 minutos con los dos amigos de Sakura ya en esta. Touya asintió y volvió su atención de nuevo a Yukito, quien seguía hablando y tratando de convencer a un Touya por demás ya convencido que de fueran juntos a la susodicha feria. Touya se rindió en su intento de hacerle entender a Yuki que si iba, y solo se limitó a jalar una de las sillas y sentarse en ella mientras esperaba que la bendita camioneta llegara. Definitivamente Yuki se estaba comportando como un chiquillo ilusionado con ir a comprar un juguete, casi se veía como Sakura cuando hacía una de sus espectáculos. Un poco más y comenzaría a pensar en la posibilidad de llamarlo 'monstruo'.

**********

La camioneta mandada por Sonomi Daijouji llegó según lo prometido, y todos entraron en esta; aunque por alguna razón que Touya no entendía, Yukito estaba tan concentrado en hacerlo decir que si para ir a la feria, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Touya terminó por meterlo a la camioneta, mi cuando llegaron al lugar de destino. Solo hasta que Touya le puso el boleto de entrada en frente de las narices, y Yuki lo miró con una expresión de vergüenza dibujada en el rostro, fue que entendió que la respuesta a su petición era sí.

Cuando entraron, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta; de verdad que la feria era enorme. Esta había sido montada en el estadio de la ciudad, e incluso el lugar había quedado chico. Todo estaba abarrotado de puestos, algunos elegantes, otros bastante sobreadornados; pero lo que podía sentirse en todo el lugar era una mezcla de deliciosos y dulces aromas que llamaban a la tentación de ir a todos y cada uno de aquellos puestos, aún cuando esto fuese una tarea imposible de realizar en menos de tres días completos.

Touya pudo ver a Yukito de pronto corriendo en superdeformet entre todos los puestos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de entre la gente mientras que iba probando de todo lo que las, para disgusto de Touya , exageradamente atentas señoritas le ofrecían como muestra gratis.

En poco tiempo cada quien se había ido por su lado, buscando algún delicioso y exótico dulce para comer; a excepción de Touya, quien se encontraba buscando a su extraviado compañero, el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente de su lado en cuanto se descuido un momento, pero como culparlo, prácticamente este era el paraíso prometido para su Yuki. **_Su_** Yuki, debía de dejar de pensar de esa manera, o un día se le escaparía y entonces tendría que dar una muy buena explicación para ello. Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil, si tan solo no fuera un deseo tan reprochable... si tan solo hubiese manera de que él sintiera lo mismo que había agobiado su pecho durante todo este tiempo.

Touya siguió caminando entre la gente, buscando sin éxito a Yuki, cuando de pronto una delicada mano se posó en uno de sus brazos deteniendo su camino, y al voltear una chica de rostro amable se acercó a él, y le preguntó con un extraño dejo parecido al de los árabes...

"¿No desearía poder decirle a esa persona especial lo que siente?"

Touya se quedó estático; eso era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

"Disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"

La chica le sonrió de manera cándida mientras que lo conducía hacia uno de los stands, el cual tenía un par de corazones entrecruzados en el marco superior de lo que parecía ser la entrada a una carpa salida de "Las mil y una noche".

**********

Yukito caminaba entre la multitud tratando de encontrar el objetivo principal de que le insistiera a Touya que fuesen juntos; pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrarlo, y eso que se había memorizado el número del stand y su ubicación según el pequeño plano que estaba en el volante.

Sacó un pedazo más de pastel de, lo que ya era, una gran bolsa; pero para comodidad suya, por primera vez no era el único en llevar consigo una superbolsa de comida... solo que ahora era el único delgado llevando una... ^_^v. Yuki ya se estaba desalentando, y medio desganado le dio un mordisco al pastel, cuando de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre el adorno de corazones entrelazados del stand que estaba justo delante de él.

*¡Lo encontré!* - pensó emocionado- *Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es planear como traer a Touya hasta aquí y...*

Pero entonces sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco, al igual que sus mandíbulas, pues aún estaba comiendo su pedazo de pastel. Una figura conocida salió de aquél stand, y tenía un pequeño paquetito en una de sus manos.

*To... To-ya; ¿Pero que hacía allí?*

Yukito se terminó rápidamente y se acercó cautelosamente hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

Por su parte Touya se dirigió hacia algún lugar con menos gente. Necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle; sin querer terminó dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño callejón solitario por donde no se encontraba ningún stand. Buscando encontró una caja de madera y jalándola se sentó sobre esta.

Puso su mano delante de su rostro, en su palma tenía aquél dulce que había comprado; y recordó las palabras de la anciana que se encontraba dentro de la tienda.

********Flash Back de lo ocurrido momentos antes********

La joven había llevado a Touya al interior del misterioso stand, y una vez dentro, una anciana lo miró de pies a cabeza y sin decir una sola palabra.

"Mira abuela; encontré a uno con el corazón adolorido. Creo que el necesita de tu ayuda más que cualquiera de los otros que han venido antes solo por curiosidad."

La anciana miró entonces a la joven y asintió, y luego hizo un ademán a Touya para que este tomase asiento. 

Una vez que Touya tomó asiento la anciana se acercó más a él.

"Puedo ver en tu alma el dolor de un amor muy fuerte, un amor puro y sincero. Puedo ver que no eres como los demás, tienes algo especial que te ha hecho alejarte de todos, menos de esa persona. ¿por qué si es así no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes?, acaso no se quedó a tu lado a pesar de todo. Pero tienes miedo, ¿o me equivoco?"

Touya no se creía lo que le estaba pasando, quería responder algo para irse de allí, lo que fuese. Se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo. Pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo.

"No te preocupes, no haré más preguntas. En realidad creo que tengo la solución a tu problema".

Y tras decir esto la anciana le mostró el dulce que luego de oír lo que la anciana le dijo, Touya compró.

*********Fin del Flash Back*********

"Si comparto la mitad de este dulce con la persona a quien más quiero entonces estaré junto a esa persona para siempre. Si lo parto a la mitad con las manos mientras aún tenga la envoltura y se lo doy a mi mejor amigo entonces seremos amigos para siempre. Si lo parto a la mitad con las manos una vez quitada la envoltura y se lo doy a un familiar, ese familiar y yo viviremos juntos el uno del otro por el resto de nuestras vidas, y ese familiar siempre estará a mi lado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida..... Si comparto la mitad de este dulce, poniéndolo en los labios de la persona que amo.... y partiéndolo a la mitad con un beso robado, viviremos nuestras vidas juntos para siempre... e incluso después de la muerte nuestras almas permanecerán juntas. Pero si me como este dulce yo solo, entonces así me quedaré por el resto de mi vida... yo solo." - Touya volvió a repetir todo lo que la anciana le había dicho, palabra por palabra y analizando cada frase con mucho cuidado. Un beso robado... eso era imposible, tal vez quedarse solo era su destino.

"Vaya, eso último suena muy triste To-ya"

Touya se sobresaltó ante las palabras dichas a espaldas suyas, y al voltear encontró el cálido rostro de Yukito, quien le ofrecía una de esas sonrisas que le quitaban tan a menudo el aliento.

"¿Te asusté?, lo siento, no fue mi intención"- Yukito se sentó a un lado de Touya, en lo que quedaba de espacio de la caja que Touya había encontrado, y entonces preguntó -"Hmmm, y; entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con el dulce To-ya?.... apuesto a que debe ser un dulce delicioso." - terminó de decir tratando de bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Touya miró a Yuki; fácilmente pudo haber ido a darle la mitad del dulce a Sakura o su padre, pero no era con ellos que quería compartir el susodicho dulce, era con la persona que tenía delante, con su amado Yukito; pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo de la manera como él quería, que solo podría hacerlo en plan de mejores amigos, y aunque era una buena posibilidad, así no quería.

Touya quitó la envoltura del dulce y miró a Yukito.

"Yo no creo en esas tonterías Yuki"- dijo Touya mientras se colocaba el dulce en la boca, en los labios para ser más exactos; y se disponía a terminar de metérselo en la boca, y tal vez sentenciarse a si mismo a quedarse solo para siempre.

Touya cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, un par de segundos más, unas mordidas y todo terminado. Pero entonces algo se presionó contra sus labios, algo húmedo y cálido,.... algo que hizo desaparecer la mitad del dulce.

Touya abrió los ojos lentamente, y en definitiva no pudo creer lo que en ese momento le estaba sucediendo. De pronto, y pegados a sus labios, estaban los labios de Yukito, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, y prácticamente encima suyo.

Touya no pudo resistirse a sus deseos, y de pronto tenía a Yukito sujeto por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre sujeto de manera gentil el rostro del mismo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por el beso. Lentamente abrió los labios, y pudo sentir el sabor acaramelado del dulce inundar toda su boca mientras el pequeño manjar se deshacía en esta. Pronto ya no existía el dulce, y sin ningún obstáculo dejó que su lengua explorara la boca de su amigo, al cual urgió a abrir los labios. El beso se profundizó y el sabor de Yuki se mezcló en su boca con el del dulce. Fue una experiencia maravillosa.

Cuando ambos se separaron estaban jadeando debido a la falta de aire. Touya observó a Yukito alejarse de él con los ojos aún cerrados, y luego volver a sentarse a su costado con las mejillas rojas como tomates maduros.

"En verdad que ese dulce estaba muy rico To-ya... si, muy rico..... este... ¿sabes?, creo que voy a ir a buscar ese puesto de 100 sabores de chocolate para comprarme algo, de pronto tengo muchas ganas de comer algo de chocolate... bueno, nos vemos luego y.... "- Yukito se paró con apuro tratando de irse de allí. La verdad era que eso lo había planeado desde la mañana, y tratar de declarársele a Touya con ayuda de ese dulce era su objetivo. Y lo más gracioso era que ni siquiera sabía como lograrlo, las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que siquiera pudo llegar a imaginar. La verdad era que no era el primer plan de declaración que se había ocurrido, ya había pensado en muchos antes que ese... y todos habían fallado, solo que ahora que por fin le había salido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, se sentía aterrado, y solo quería salir de aquel lugar, del lado de la persona a la que más quería. ¡LA VERGÜENZA LO MATABA!

Yuki se levantó y trató de dirigirse lo más normal que pudo hacia donde había gente; pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo antes de que diera siquiera el primer paso y de pronto se encontraba de nuevo sentado en su sitio.... ¡NO, NO ERA EL MISMO SITIO, ESTABA SOBRE LAS PIERNAS DE TOUYA!!!.

Touya abrazó a Yuki por la cintura para mantenerlo quieto; lo que había ocurrido significaba mucho más de lo que nadie pudiese imaginar... necesitaba aclarar las cosas... y lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

"Yuki..... ¿por qué hiciste eso?"- preguntó Touya con toda la calma que su sobresaltado corazón le permitió.

Pero Yukito no respondió, sino que comenzó a respirar muy rápido; Touya podía sentir los salvajes golpes del corazón de Yuki debajo de su abrazo.

"Yuki.... solo dímelo, creí que nos teníamos la suficiente confianza para decirnos cualquier cosa"- ¿por qué de pronto Touya se sentía como un soberano hipócrita?.

"Es que yo.... tú.... tú me ... me ... gustas, To-ya"

Touya apoyó su rostro contra la espalda de Yukito y sonrió. Al parecer y después de todo el tal dulce ese si funcionaba.

"Bien, en ese caso creo que no podrás ir a comprarte ese chocolate"

"Por... ¿por qué?"- preguntó Yukito casi con miedo; la verdad era que no estaba entendiendo que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

"Por que siempre he tenido la idea de que el día que tu y yo saliéramos en nuestra primera cita, iba a consentirte hasta en el más mínimo de tus caprichos"

Yukito se quedó estático ante las palabras dichas por Touya, y luego volteó lentamente solo para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su amado.

"Yo también te quiero mucho Yuki, mucho de verdad"

"To-ya"

Touya entonces volvió a besar a Yukito, y notó con satisfacción que aquel sabor dulce aún coronaba el beso. Al parecer no era por el dulce, sino por ser Yukito a quien besaba, y mientras volvía a profundizar el beso como la primera vez, hacía tan solo unos momentos antes, Touya pensó con gracia que como diría Yukito, ese había sido un comienzo para ellos dos, verdaderamente _delicioso_.

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora:**

Hola minna: 

Pues les contaré a todos que este es el primer fic corto que hago, pues la mayoría acostumbro hacerlos un poco más largos, espero que me haya salido bien. Al igual que a muchos, la pareja formada por Yuki y Touya me encanta, así como la idea de la pareja Yue x Touya... creo que es una debilidad. 

Un bechito felino a todos.

chibineko =^.~=


End file.
